The increased popularity of fast food establishments, coupled with the popularity for consumption of food on-the-go, has led to the need for more convenient food packaging.
Billions of disposable beverage containers are used every year. Often those containers are part of a larger meal, and current technology dictates placing a lid on the beverage container and packing the food in a separate and detached container. This may be satisfactory for a consumer seated at a table. However, when the consumer must eat on-the-go, use of the current technology is problematic. Consider, for example, a consumer who is drinking the beverage and would like to access to nuts, candy or another snack. The consumer must set aside a beverage, and then use one hand to hold the snack container and the other hand to access the snack. As shown in this example, current technology does not allow for convenient on-the-go eating.
To further aggravate this problem, gaining access to the snacks contained in the snack container is cumbersome and, often, inadvertently leads to spilling the entire contents of the snack container. For example, most people have opened a bag of chips or candy with too much force sending chips/candy flying in various directions.
What is therefore needed is food container that overcomes these shortcomings and fosters convenient on-the-go eating.